


Эбеновое дерево, сердечная жила дракона, девять дюймов, весьма своенравная

by Cousann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cousann/pseuds/Cousann
Summary: Джон не знает, что он нашел под кроватью Шерлока, но будь он проклят, если отдаст это





	Эбеновое дерево, сердечная жила дракона, девять дюймов, весьма своенравная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dragon Heartstring in Ebony, Nine Inches, Quite Stubborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361885) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



> Громадное спасибо невероятной бете Altra Realta

Через месяц после смерти Шерлока Джон вернулся на Бейкер-стрит. На всех проводах в ближайших окрестностях сидели совы. Всевозможных размеров и оттенков. Когда Джон с подозрением выглядывал из окна, совы ему подмигивали.  
\- Ублюдки, - прошептал Джон и заработал выговор от миссис Хадсон. Он надулся, не чувствуя раскаяния. - Нет, серьезно. Они на меня пялятся. И почему они не спят, разве это не ночные птицы?  
\- Маленькие с короткими ушами относятся к дневным видам, Джон Ватсон. Хм, - устремив взгляд вперед, миссис Хадсон торопливо покинула комнату, а Джон снова повернулся к окну. Громадный филин смотрел на него золотистыми глазами, словно знал что-то, чего не знал он.  
\- Ублюдок, - Джон закрыл шторы.

***

Нарисовался Майкрофт. Джон готовил чай и не смотрел на него.  
\- Чудесная погода, - мягко произнес Майкрофт, дуя на кружку. Он всем своим видом выражал “люди так и поступают”, и, похоже, вознамерившись лишить Джона удовольствия, не собирался морщить нос из-за отсутствия тонкого фарфора.  
\- Сейчас гребаный август, и жарко, словно в заднице у футболиста, - Джон решительно смотрел вперед, барабаня пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.  
\- Что же, Джон, вы можете раздвинуть шторы и открыть окна. Здесь… немного мрачно.  
\- Не-а.  
\- Понимаю.  
Джон состроил мину. На долю секунду его взгляд скользнул по Майкрофту, а потом вернулся к стене.  
\- Совы. Везде. Днем и ночью. Я даже звонил в службу контроля за животными, но всякий раз придурок на том конце, ссылаясь на срочную встречу, держал меня на линии по полчаса.  
\- Я видел их. Любопытные создания, не правда ли? Можно сказать - величественные.  
Джон сжал челюсти, кулаки. Опустил голову.  
\- Зачем вы здесь, Майкрофт?  
Майкрофт подвинулся, распрямляя ноги и скрещивая их уже по другому. И поставил чашку на колено.  
\- Я желал бы помочь вам разобраться с вещами Шерлока. Я понимаю, вы хотите, чтобы его комната за отсутствием…  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет. И я позабочусь о его вещах.  
\- Джон, правда…  
\- Нет. И знаете что, Майкрофт? Можете идти нахер. Можете сразу идти нахер и не вздумайте возвращаться сюда, потому что в моем доме не рады человеку, положившему моего лучшего друга в могилу. Выметайтесь, - Джон навис над Майкрофтом, приняв грозный вид, мышцы напряглись, и он не мог вспомнить, как оказался на этом месте. Майкрофт отвел взгляд и поставил чашку на столик, потом встал и оправил костюм.  
\- Ваша речь, дорогой доктор, ухудшилась с тех пор, как мы последний раз виделись.  
\- Убирайтесь, Майкрофт. И чтобы я вас больше не видел.  
Майкрофт остановился у двери, провел пальцами по рукоятке зонта, постучал кончиком зонта по своей туфле.  
\- Джон. Я никогда не хотел ничего подобного.  
\- Стремление и двухпенсовик помогут вам сесть в автобус, мистер Холмс.  
\- Не во всякий автобус в Лондоне.  
\- Пошел. Вон.  
Майкрофт так и поступил, а Джон снова сел. Надавил ладонями на глаза. Он мог слышать приглушенные стенами звуки Лондона, тиканье часов на кухне, надежное биение собственного сердца в грудной клетке. Сердце давило изнутри. Спустя долгое время он сделал жадный вдох, даже не осознавая до этого, что не дышал.  
Он встал и распахнул шторы. Все совы улетели.

***

Под паркетом в комнате Шерлока, там, где кровать, Джон нашел сине-черный полосатый шарф, в который было завернуто что-то длинное и тонкое. Он размотал шарф и обнаружил красивую коробку. Вишневое дерево или нечто подобное. Джон не сразу открыл ее - это казалось важным, словно имело особое значение. Шерлок что-то спрятал в этой коробке; возможно, именно это и было нужно Майкрофту. Прежде чем наткнуться на тайник, Джон перевернул все в гостиной, в спальне, обшарил кухонные шкафы, но не обнаружил ничего, что мог бы высматривать Майкрофт. Привычные вещи Шерлока. Оленьи рога, консервированный телячий рубец и банка со спинномозговой жидкостью. Но это. Сердце пропустило удар.  
Джон согнул руки. Задержал дыхание. Сначала коробка показалась наэлектризованной. Можно сказать, гудела. Но у него на коленях она стала… какой-то тихой. Джон открыл ее.  
Палочка. Странная палочка, отполированная, заостренная к одному концу, с рукоятью, лежала в бархате цвета сумеречного неба. Почти черная, покрытая замысловатым узором. Весила она больше, чем должна была.  
\- Гребаная палочка? - Джон запустил ею в стену. На пол она упала без лишнего стука. - Пошел ты! Да пошел ты на хрен, Шерлок.  
Тишина. Из-за подступившей тошноты стало трудно дышать. Джон прислонился лбом к полу.

***

Джон поднял палочку спустя некоторое время. Сжал её в кулаке, повертел между пальцами. Он даже высунул язык и попробовал ее на вкус. Просто дерево. Как дверь, стол или что там еще. Просто чертова палочка.

\- Псих, - он не знал, к кому обращался. - Съехавший с катушек, долбанутый, псих.

И он улегся спать, положив палочку под подушку, а проснулся оттого, что болели пальцы, сжимавшие ее. Джон прятал палочку в карманах одежды, таскал с собой и на временную работу, и просто выходя по делам.  
Он часто похлопывал по себе рукой, проверяя, на месте ли палочка.

***

Через месяц, когда роскошный черный “Роллс-ройс” прекратил слежку, миссис Хадсон впустила кого-то в 221В. Кого-то пожилого и величественного, и женщину, и в слишком аристократическом одеянии с легким налетом потустороннего. Джону достаточно было увидеть высоко очерченные скулы и глаза-хамелеоны, чтобы понять, кто она.  
\- Миссис Холмс, - произнес он, сумев собраться. Холодный взгляд, прямо сквозь него, разумеется, заставил замереть на месте. Он остановился раньше, чем успел произнести нечто оскорбительное вроде “я не знал, что вы живы”. - Чаю?  
\- Доктор Ватсон, - ее акцент являлся пережитком тех времен, когда француженок учили, как напустить на себя важности, если в задницу засунули палку. - Много слышала о вас.  
Миссис Холмс была ему едва ли по плечо, но умудрилась заполнить собой всю квартиру. Она протянула руку, ладонью вниз, и на какой-то безумный момент Джон запаниковал, неуверенный, должен ли он поцеловать или нет ее маленькие пальцы с тонкой, словно бумага, кожей. В результате он остановился на крепком рукопожатии и легком поклоне, а миссис Холмс, словно ее совсем ничего не интересовало, встала у окна. Окна Шерлока.  
\- Он часто играл, - выговорил Джон. - На скрипке. Прямо на этом месте.  
Она хмыкнула в ответ с вежливым безразличием.  
Джон прочистил горло.  
\- Я приготовлю чай. Эрл Грей?  
\- Лапсанг Сушонг. Если найдется.  
У Джона нашелся. Открытый несколько месяцев назад. Шерлоку он нравился, сам же Джон считал его отвратным, оскорбительным для вкусовых рецепторов, недостойным называться чаем. Шерлок обзывал его плебеем, Джон показывал в ответ палец, и они продолжали жить. Потом у него не хватило сил выбросить упаковку.  
Когда чай настоялся, Джон - и не стоит благодарить! - налил его в чашку и поставил рядом с миссис Холмс на подоконник. Он сел и просто смотрел на стоящую здесь, в этой квартире, мать Шерлока. Никто из них не произнес ни слова. Серебристые волосы она собрала в довольно строгий пучок, но эффект сглаживался парой выбившихся прядок, обрамлявших лицо. Джон представил, какой она была в молодости: обворожительная, шикарно выглядящая и совершенно неотразимая. В грудной клетке сжалось проклятое сердце.  
\- Думаю, вам интересна цель моего визита в ваш дом, - в конце концов заговорила миссис Холмс.  
\- Что ж. Да. Но вы - желанная гостья. Приятно наконец познакомиться с вами, миссис Холмс.  
\- Можете называть меня Аурелией, если не будете злоупотреблять предоставленной привилегией.  
Джон резко хохотнул. Его смех больше походил на тявканье, но миссис Холмс, кажется, этого не заметила.  
\- Тогда вы точно должны называть меня Джоном.  
\- Джон, - “дж” вышло слишком мягким, словно ее рот не был способен воспроизвести звук правильно, хотя в Англии она жила лет где-то пятьдесят. - Джон Ватсон.  
Джон сглотнул. Поднес чашку с Лапсангом ко рту. Чай был все еще слишком горячим, чтобы пить, но горький аромат уже обжег горло.  
Стоявшая у окна миссис Холмс выпрямилась и чуть склонила в его сторону голову. Теперь Джону был виден ее полупрофиль, а лицо так и осталось в тени.  
\- Вы знали, Джон, что мой младший сын покинул родной дом более пятнадцати лет назад? Он был… расстроен событиями, происходившими в нашем кругу, и правда, неприятное дело, просто аппарировал и больше не вернулся. О, он не прятался, ничего подобного, но… был непреклонен.  
\- Я понимаю, - Джон не понимал, совершенно.  
\- Он не вернулся в имение. Не вернулся, чтобы помочь восстановить Хогвартс. Не вернулся даже ради похорон его бедного отца, - она развернулась полностью и пригвоздила Джона таким знакомым взглядом. - Эгоистичный ублюдок. И все же я чувствую себя виноватой. Я сказала ему, что он не выживет в магловском мире. Я сказала, что его сожрут заживо. Он доказывал, что я ошибалась, год за годом, разве нет?  
Джон гадал, какой же язык для нее родной и что значат все эти незнакомые слова, но не смел спросить. Он лишь кивнул, вежливо и привычно.  
\- Что же, - миссис Холмс взмахнула рукой. - До этого дня. В этот раз он нашел способ уничтожить себя.  
Она вновь отвернулась к окну, и в горле Джона начал зарождаться комок.  
\- Как мне стало известно, мой дорогой доктор, у вас есть подарок от него на память. Я понимаю, что вы были… по-своему привязаны к нему, но этот предмет не представляет никакой ценности для вас. Кусок старого дерева. Для меня же - для нас, меня и Майкрофта, - это его суть. Его истинная сущность. Вы ведь понимаете, почему я должна настаивать, чтобы вы вернули мне эту вещь?  
Джон сдержал невольный порыв ухватиться за задний карман брюк. Чудо, что за все это время он не сломал палочку, но она оказалась крепче, чем выглядела.  
\- Миссис Холмс, - начал Джон осторожно. - Аурелия. При всем уважении, полагаю, данный предмет принадлежит мне. Шерлок оставил это здесь. В тайнике. Реши он передать это кому-либо другому, так бы и поступил.  
Она резко обернулась и посмотрела на него. Взгляд был суров, зубы стиснуты.  
\- Вы лишаете немощную старуху вещи, которая могла бы напоминать ей о мертвом сыне?  
Губы Джона изогнулись в невеселой улыбке.  
\- Я ни на секунду не поверю, что вы немощная старуха.  
Миссис Холмс, похоже, сумела взять себя в руки, так как выпрямила спину, расправила плечи и приподняла подбородок.  
\- Я могу сама призвать её прямо сейчас, доктор Ватсон. Без усилий. То, что я так не поступила, лишь вопрос уважения по отношению к вам и вашему маггловскому происхождению.  
\- Мадам, - Джон позволил спине старого военного вспомнить напряжение армейской выправки. - Вы сами признали, что редко виделись с Шерлоком, может, даже не интересовались им. Вас не было в его жизни. А я - был. Он был... всем для меня. И это… - он жестом обвел гостиную, где, все еще не давая ему покоя, находились и череп, и скрипка, и нелепый гарпун. - Это все, что мне от него осталось. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне это.  
Миссис Холмс выдохнула через нос, ее глаза сузились. Она поправила складки на своем платье, очень по-майкрофтовски.  
\- Хорошего дня, доктор Ватсон.  
И ушла, так и не притронувшись к чаю. Джон поерзал в кресле, чтобы почувствовать палочку, и выдохнул.

Утром Джон поскреб рукой под подушкой, и его пальцы сжали пустоту.  
Глаза жгло и жгло.

***

Через десять месяцев после того, как он ласточкой полетел с крыши Бартса, Шерлок вернулся на Бейкер-стрит. Немного потрепанный. Тяжело навалившись на плечо невысокого мужчины примерно его возраста, который едва ли мог нормально видеть сквозь спутанную челку и треснувшие очки. Оба замерли в дверном проеме. Шерлок уставился на Джона так, будто тот был последним оставшимся в холодильнике пальцем, Джон таращился на них со своего места у телевизора.  
\- Эй, - проворчал незнакомец, - ты вообще-то тяжелый.  
\- Туда, - Шерлок выпростал руку и махнул в сторону дивана; незнакомец и дотащил его туда, сгрузил, а потом сам рухнул в кресло.  
\- Какого хера, - сказал Джон. Незнакомец посмотрел на него и странно ухмыльнулся, Шерлок же бросил умоляющий взгляд.  
\- А он мне нравится, Холмс. Готов спорить, он держит тебя в узде.  
\- Поттер, теперь можешь уйти.  
Незнакомец скорчил недовольную гримасу, но встал.  
\- Мы в расчете, - заявил он, и Шерлок коротко кивнул. Незнакомец развернулся, поклонился Джону и покинул квартиру. Любопытно, когда он уходил, его очки вполне себе сияли.  
В наступившей тишине Джон скрестил на груди руки и посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот, в свою очередь, казалось, оробел.  
\- Я бы никогда не обратился к нему, - начал Шерлок. - Просто мы столкнулись в Стамбуле, когда у меня были небольшие проблемы, а он такой утомительный, если кому-то что-то должен. Будто я его просил. Вот. В любом случае, сейчас все разрешилось. Как ты?  
\- О, отлично. Просто зашибись как здорово, смотрю вот матч, а ты, блядь, спятил? Ты совсем из ума выжил, Шерлок Холмс? По-твоему, какого гребаного хера ты творишь?  
\- Джон…  
\- Ненавижу тебя... Боже, как же я тебя ненавижу.  
\- Конечно, Джон.  
\- Ты хоть представляешь....  
И Джон встал с кресла, оказался на диване, обнимая, обволакивая собой Шерлока словно ракушка. Шерлок пах потом, дымом, а еще немного - кровью, и он прижимал Джона к себе с таким же отчаянием, какое чувствовал и Джон, и рвано дышал в рубашку Джона, согревая его грудь. А Джон в это время проклинал его, произнося всевозможные грязные слова ему в волосы, и обнимал все крепче и крепче.  
Что-то клацнуло о пол, оставшись незамеченным.

***

Значительно позже Джон нашел палочку на полу в гостиной. Она, как и когда-то, отлично легла в его ладонь, приятно тяжеля руку.  
\- Стерва, - прошептал он, и уголки губ приподнялись в улыбке.


End file.
